Our Lady of Sorrows
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Sailor Moonthe Crow crossover. When Serena and her friends are murdered, she comes back to avenge their deaths.


**QS: I just finished watching the newest Crow movie not even a half hour ago. As I was watching it, thoughts and vague ideas of a Fanfic came into my head. The Fanfic that I am typing now. So I'm warning you, this type of story is rather new to me (I've never written a vengeance-type story) and, like I said, I have only vague ideas.**

**Oh! This takes place after the last season of Sailor Moon. Problem is, I've only seen the series up to the end of the season with Pegasus. I know only a few things about the last season, but I do know who the enemy was, and stuff. I don't know the intricate details of the ending, though, so sorry if something seems off. However… I honestly, really don't care. Oh! And currently ****Darien**** is away in ****America**** at school. Again, sorry if it's inaccurate, but I won't fix it, 'cause it works for the plot.**

**Oh, and the title is the song title belonging to My Chemical Romance. Man, they fucking rule.**

**__**

**_Title: Our Lady of Sorrows_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Sailor Moon/The Crow_**

**_Chapter: One _**

Seven.

That was how many bodies were laid to rest in the massive funeral that day. Massive, because it had been decided to be held as one funeral… and the relatives and friends of these seven were quite numerous.

All girls. Young. Two eighteen year-olds, three nineteen year-olds, and two twenty year-olds. All buried together, as they had been the best of friends.

It was a closed casket funeral. No one needed to be subjected to the contents of the coffins.

It was night. It was the first of the three nights of the full moon, and the silvery orb bathed the graveyard in silvery light.

There was a flutter of wings, and a large black crow alighted on one of the headstones, letting out a caw. It started pecking at the marble.

It wasn't long before the fresh dirt on the grave shifted slightly, and a pale hand poked it way out, grasping around desperately. It was soon followed by another hand, and, eventually, a girl was able to pull herself out of her own grave as the bird watched.

Shivering violently, gasping for breath, the girl collapsed against the headstone, curled up in fetal position, her long, dirt-caked blond tresses surrounding her.

Where was she? Who was she? Why was she so cold?

The girl's attention was caught when the crow cawed again. When she looked up, it fixed one eye upon her before it took off flying.

She didn't even really think about it. She simply followed it… and was able to keep up with ease. Even though it was night, for some reason she found that she could clearly see the crow flying high above her.

And she followed.

She found herself later in the police station, in a darkened room with drawers of files. She couldn't remember how she had even got in here, but knew she shouldn't have been able to.

The crow landed by a particular cabinet, and the girl found herself drawn to the second drawer there. She easily busted it open and her searching fingers quickly found one of the more recent cases.

When she opened the folder, the first thing she saw was the photos… of the victims.

Amara Tenou, 20, gunshot to the head.

Lita Kino, 19, gunshot to the head.

Rei Hino, 19, throat slit.

Mina Aino, 19, gunshot to the head.

Michelle Kaiou, 20, blood loss, stomach wound.

Ami Mizuno, internal bleeding, head trauma.

And lastly… Serena Tsukino, multiple stab wounds. The girl gasped as memories flashed through her head. She lifted her top to reveal eleven silver scars marring her tummy and chest.

She knew it now. She was Serena. She had died.

Taking the folder with her, Serena snuck her way to the evidence room. How the dirt-covered girl made it there without anyone noticing was a mystery. She easily broke in and, glancing once at one of the papers, found the evidence locker she was looking for.

Inside was her friends' clothes, some still with blood on them. She gathered what she needed and was about to leave when a cop walked in.

She ran, the cop just behind her. At the end of the hall was her escape. With the cop threatening to stop, or he would shoot, she hurtled along the hall and went crashing through the second-story window, hearing gunshots ring out as she did.

Down on the ground, she was surprised when her wounds healed. Quickly, she escaped. Leaving a baffled cop staring out of the window. Had that really just happened?

The next place Serena stopped was at her house. She climbed from the outside into her bedroom window, not bothering to be quiet since she could see that the house was empty. Most likely, her family hadn't been able to bear staying here right now, just after her… death. The raven flew in and perched on her dresser as she sat, cross-legged, on the floor, better examining the contents of the folder.

The murders were suspected to be gang-related, but the police had been able to discover nothing further than that. Nothing to condemn anybody.

Figured.

In flashes, she remembered…

_They had finally defeated the final enemy. Finally. Trista had told them that they could relax until it came time for Serena to ascend to the throne and heal the world. _

_ So they had decided to celebrate. Leaving their assorted wands and lockets behind, since there was no longer an enemy, they went out for a night on the town, walking because it was simply more fun._

_ They'd hit several nightclubs, and hadn't left to go home until __3AM_

_ But then they'd taken that wrong turn. They'd ended up being in a very secluded, very alone area._

_ And that's when the gang showed up. Punk guys, ages looking to be from early twenties to later thirties. Twelve of them._

_ Their intentions had been obvious. They must have been able to tell that Lita and Amara were tough. When they made their moves towards us, both girls rushed them._

_ But they had a gun. Before they knew it, both were dead, holes in their heads. Next was Michelle, who, in insane grief over the loss of her lover, tried to attack. She got a bullet in her stomach. It must have hit something vital, because it didn't take long for her to die after that._

_ Mina tried to run for help. A bullet to the head took her down easily._

_ During all of this, one of the men had crept up behind Rei. He put a knife to her throat and told her that if she wanted to live, she'd have to cooperate. As scared as she was, she'd told him that she'd rather die first. And so she had, bleeding to death from her throat._

_ All that had been left was Serena and Ami. Sometime throughout all this, Ami had been attacked. She'd refused to cooperate, and had been brutally, brutally knocked around because of it. Now, she was unconscious on the ground, her breathing shallow._

_ Even though she was passed out… they were still gonna do that to Ami. Rape her helpless body._

_ Serena had tried to protect her helpless friend. The men tried to take advantage of her, pinning her and shoving his tongue in her mouth, invading._

_ So she'd bitten his tongue off._

_ And that's when they killed her. They'd stabbed her, over and over, and the pain had been unbearable…_

_ As she had faded, Serena's last thoughts had been of their destinies, and of the irony that, after all they'd been through, they were taken down by a simple street gang._

She reached over and touched the clothes she had retrieved from Evidence. Stripping herself of her clothes, she clothed herself in what her hands automatically reached for from the assortment. As each garment was picked up, memories flashed through her head… but they weren't hers. They were memories through the eyes of her friends… and hear their thoughts…

Rei's favorite black leather pants.

_FLASH_

_A knife at her throat, pressed so close that if she moved even slightly blood would be throat. The odor of the man's breath was added to by that of alcohol as he spoke in her ear, his voice harsh. "You can make this easy, and live… or you can die." The hand that was around her waist, holding her in place, moved up to roughly grasp at her breast. Fighting back the vomit rising in her throat, she replied, "I'd rather die."_

_ She'd tried to pull away, but, the next thing she'd known, she'd been on her knees, feeling her life draining away through the searing pain at her throat. The man sneered down at her, and kicked her, causing her to fall over, her eyes going dim. "Your choice, bitch."_

_ FLASH_

Lita's skintight black sleeveless halftop which she'd been hoping to find a new boyfriend with.

_FLASH_

_As soon as they came out in the open, Lita could feel the threat these men were exuding. She looked around, realizing that there was no escape for her friends and her. Mentally, she counted the faces as the men approached. Twelve. Damn… they were way outnumbered. _

_She glanced at the other main fighter, Amara, who subtly nodded. They would have to take care of this._

_And so they had both rushed the leering men._

_Two of them raised guns._

_Then there was nothing._

_FLASH_

Mina's black arm-warmers.

_She saw it. A large gap between two of the men. If she was fast, then maybe she could make it to the end of the alley… maybe, if she screamed loud enough, someone would hear and come to help._

_She broke into a run, barreling between to of the men and nearly making it to the end of the alley, her blood pounding at her temples._

_A loud crack sounded._

_Then there was nothing._

Ami's silver-studded black leather choker that Lita had given her for her birthday.

_When everyone's attention was caught, one of the men, the largest one, grabbed hold of her roughly. They had realized by now that these girls were gonna put up a fight, and the man's hand went around Ami's throat as he pinned her to a wall. As her hands clawed futilely at his arm and hand, his other hand went down and hiked up her skirt, then ripped off her panties. The whole time, he chuckled and leered at her, a gleam in his eye. It was clear that he had done this before… that he was enjoying his victim's pain and fear. _

_After he's unzipped his pants, the man had seen that she was about to pass out and let go, instead opting instead on using his body to pin her against the wall as he used his legs to force her thighs apart, lifting her up off of the ground and more against the wall so that he would have better access._

_That when she gathered her strength and headbutted him hard in the nose, breaking it._

_The man dropped her, letting out a howl of pain. Before she could get away, though, he'd lifted her up and started punching in fury. His buddies had joined in not long afterwards._

_Somewhere along the way, she lost consciousness._

_She would never wake up again. As she had been practically dead, the man whose nose she'd broken had taken what he'd wanted from her after Serena had been killed. And then so had two others._

_Even though she hadn't been awake, Ami had been the last one to die… in the hospital, hours later. They'd tried to keep her alive, but the internal injuries had been too bad, and even if they had… the head trauma had been too much. She was braindead._

_FLASH_

Michelle's golden ankh necklace.

_FLASH_

_She was dead. Her life, soul, very reason for living and breathing… was dead._

_And now she was all alone, in the afterworld, waiting for her. Michelle ran at the one who had shot Amara. He had to die!_

_The man fired at her, and the bullet hit Michelle in the stomach. She fell to her knees by the corpse of Amara and, tears falling down her cheeks, kissed her lover's still-warm forehead._

_She collapsed there, on top of her, and didn't get back up._

_FLASH_

Lastly, Amara's prized long black leather duster jacket.

_FLASH_

_These guys meant business. They knew what they wanted, and it was obvious that they were planning on forcing it outta them._

_A mental image went through her mind of her precious gem, her Michelle, being forced through that…_

_She met Lita's searching gaze and subtly nodded. _

_They would stop them._

_They both rushed the guys. _

_Then two guns were raised and all was gone with a crack._

_FLASH_

Her brow sweating, her eyes shining in tears, Serena realized that she had dressed herself as the memories had been flashing before her eyes.

She looked in the mirror.

Not ready yet.

She got a pair of scissors and cut away at her long locks, until they were just her chin. Next, she took a brush and brushed it quickly through her now-shortened hair to get rid of most of the rest of the dirt. She was surprised to see that, underneath the dirt, her hair was no longer golden. It was silver. Looking at her reflection, she also noticed that her once dark sapphire-like eyes now more resembled ice-blue diamonds, the color was so icy.

Not ready yet.

She reached into her bottom drawer and found a bottle of black nail polish along with some old Halloween make-up. She applied the nail polish, then spread the white paint over her already-pale face. When done, she closed her eyes and used her eye-liner to draw a line from just above her eyebrow to about an inch below her eye. She did the same with the other eye, then encircled both eyes in eye-liner. She colored her lips an ice blue, then stared once more at her reflection, then at the crow, which cawed once, then back at her reflection.

She knew why she'd been brought back.

The crow fluttered from where it was to land on her shoulder, completing the image.

She was ready.

_They would all pay._

**"We've only got once chance to put this at an end and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights. You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes. I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition."**

** - "Our Lady of Sorrows", My Chemical Romance **

**QS: Any age discrepancies, sorry. Anyway, sucked, right? Sorry. Is it worth continuing? I honestly don't know. Oh! And if Serena ever seems out of character, you must remember… once one becomes the crow, they are very, very changed.**


End file.
